Taken Over by Fear
by Toxophilite
Summary: The 92nd Hunger Games have come and gone and Panem's newest victor has been crowned. Now, the people of the Capitol are preparing for a new games, hoping to be better than the last. Twenty four tributes, one survivor, one victor. Who will it be?


I push through the giant crowd that has formed in front of the building on one of the main roads in the Capitol. People push and shove to be closest to the doors so when they first open, they can get the best view of the newest attraction.

I reach the doors after struggling to break through a group of screaming teenage girls all dressed up in their best. After showing the peacekeeper at the door a special card I was assigned, I enter the building and rush down the long halls, lights shining in my eyes. The beautiful marble walls with crystals embedded into them pop out and I can't stop staring, only moving again once I remember I am on a strict time limit.

Coming to the end of the main hallway, I turn left down a hallway marked STAFF.

A little ways down, a door on the left side is open a little and I peer in. People are rushing about inside, unloading crates from a closet, dusting off a large picture, and unraveling a banner. A man -his name is Prosser I believe- with a clip board sees me in the doorway and yells over the noise of the working staff.

"KAREEM! Kareem! You're -" he checks his watch, "right on time actually. Excellent, you can get started immediately." He hands me a crate and a small key, both with the symbol of the Hunger Games on it. The letters H and G collide together in a fury of red and black with the Capitol seal in the background.

I carry the crate over to a corner where I gently set it down. The label on the crate says CLOTHES. Clothes?

I turn the key in the lock and lift up the lid slowly, making sure nothing is going to break. At the bottom of the crate lays a pair of blue pants with a rip from the hip to the knee, a green tank top with red blotches and rip on the back, a brown jacket that seems to be in good shape, and last are a pair of boots.

I can feel my heart start to race. This is what my new job at the Hunger Games Museum of the Capitol requires? Handling the clothes of a _victor? _I know it's just clothes, but they're from a victor!

"Kareem? Hurry and grab those clothes, but be careful, we need to have those in the case in two minutes!"

I carefully grab everything out of the crate and follow the swarm of staff members and Prosser back down the large hall. We pass the main hallway and go down the other one that branches off from it.

VICTORS

Prosser pushes open the glass doors that appear when you round the corner, and we enter the hall of victors.

Pictures of victors line the huge walls of the museum. The pictures are massive. Over each victor is their name, their district, and the games which they won. Under their picture are the clothes and weapon they had as they left the arena, and to the sides are quotes of the victor.

The hallway in itself is beautiful. The beautiful floors and walls, the lights, the victors!

I take a while to stop and stare and let my eyes roam. I spot Iris Mattin, victor of the very first hunger games. Farther down is Avery Jence of the thirty sixth games and Haymitch Abernathy of the fiftieth games, which was the second quarter quell. A little farther is Lacey Kalex of the fifty eighth games, and backing up a little-

"KAREEM! We have less than a minute before those doors open, get down here NOW!"

I tear my eyes away and sprint with the clothes held firmly in my hands towards Prosser and the most recent victors. Kersey Havock of the ninetieth games seems to stare at me as I run by. His expression makes me run a little bit faster.

At the end of the row of pictures, a new and empty glass case has been bolted to the wall. Prosser takes the clothes from me and puts them all in their designated spots. A gleaming ax is placed under the clothes on a shelf.

An alarm rings through the building. I look out the nearest window to see a massive wall of people swarm towards the building.

"CLOSE THE CASE! THEY'RE LETTING THEM IN!"

Staff members rush down the hall to get ready for tickets and over all the commotion I don't hear what Prosser says next. The case squeaks closed and we all start to move away, getting ready for the crowds of people who _must_ get a picture next to his face.

Reaping day is tomorrow. The museum always opens the day before the reaping, never before or after. It's open from the day before the reaping, all through the games, and until a month before the next games where we close down to add new attractions and clean up, but mostly just to get ready for opening day where we hang the picture of the victor from the last games as a way to kick off the new ones.

So as I stare at Daren Bulgati with the giant seven over his head, I can't help but to think-

_This is the best job ever._

**Thank you Hahukum Konn for being my beta. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter in soon.  
><strong>


End file.
